Jour de l'unité
by Elodie.SR
Summary: On change la soirée de l'épisode 9. Clarke invite Bellamy à boire avec elle après leur discussion, toutes personnes ivres commets des actes sans être conscient, Clarke était-elle consciente en embrassant Bellamy ?


La majorité des 100 buvaient à volonté sans penser au lendemain, sans penser aux terriens, six gardes surveillaient le camp refusant l'alcool de Jasper et Monty qui leur promit un verre le lendemain. Finn n'était nulle part, tandis que sa petite-amie Raven travaillait sur les balles souhaitant être prête quand les terriens viendraient les attaquer. Bellamy surveillait le camp en restant hors dehors de la foule et du feu de joie, il se trouvait à proximité de sa tente, cherchant après sa sœur, les portes étaient fermés pourtant il ne pouvait pas la trouver. Il renonça à chercher Octavia quand il aperçut Clarke, sa brave princesse s'approcher de lui en souriant, comme d'habitude elle ne s'amusait pas, restant à l'écart. Clarke se plaça à ses côtés en prenant une grande bouffée d'air, une chose qu'elle aimait faire depuis leur arrivé sur terre, l'air était tellement meilleur que sur l'Arche.

_ Nous n'avons plus de communications avec l'Arche, Monty m'a bien précisé que le problème venait d'eux et non de nous, ils ont dû avoir une coupure.

_ Pendant la commémoration du jour de l'unité ? C'est bizarre tu ne penses pas ? Lui demanda-t-il, elle avait un regard inquiet et douteux.

_ Si, ça l'est. Mais comme me la dit Monty nous n'avons plus qu'attendre pour que la communication revienne donc il en profite pour faire la fête, dit-elle en riant et en montrant du doigt Monty boire avec Jasper.

Bellamy regarda Clarke sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, il en avait rencontré des filles quand il était sur l'Arche mais jamais aucune n'avait pas été comme elle, Clarke était une jeune femme courageuse et casse-pied mais intelligente et une co-chef incroyable, contrairement à lui elle prenait toujours le temps de réfléchir en étant raisonnable, elle voulait toujours sauver tout le monde. Parmi les 100, elle était la fille la plus brave et forte, Bellamy la considérait jolie mais différente des autres, trop même. Il commençait à tenir à elle, à vouloir la protéger comme sa sœur Octavia. Honnêtement il était attiré par elle, sa chevelure blonde, ses yeux bleus clair lui donnait envie de se noyer, ses formes généreuses et son tempérament, Clarke était la seule excepté Octavia qui lui tenait vraiment tête dans le camp…et ce serait mentir s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle s'oppose à lui, au contraire, il adorait.

Bellamy remarqua que Clarke semblait s'ennuyée.

_ Pourquoi tu ne vas pas boire un verre ? – elle le regarda avec ses yeux bleus, il reprit en souriant – Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Elle lui sourit.

_ Je pourrai en prendre plusieurs à vrai dire, mais seulement si tu m'accompagne ?

Les deux gardaient leur sourire en se fixant, aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher le regard de l'autre en premier, Bellamy passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en observant la réaction de Clarke qui fixait désormais sa bouche.

_ Pourquoi pas, dit-il d'une voix forte la sortant de sa rêverie, nous le méritons !

Bellamy posa l'une de ses mains sur le dos de Clarke la poussant à marcher devant lui, ensemble ils s'approchèrent de la foule où se trouvait Jasper qui remplissait les verres de toutes les personnes qui s'arrêtaient devant lui, il leur remplit leur verre en précisant que son alcool était plus fort qu'à la limite et que trois/quatre verres suffisaient pour être ivre. Bellamy et Clarke s'éloignèrent de la foule allant s'assoir à proximité de la tente du jeune homme, leurs corps se touchaient provoquant des frissons aux deux, mais chacun des deux supposa que l'autre avait froid avec l'hiver qui approchait à grand pas.

_ Pourquoi détestes-tu autant qu'on t'appelle « princesse » ? Demanda Bellamy en posant son regard sur Clarke qui fut surpris de sa question, elle fit un petit sourire avant de répondre.

_ C'était le surnom que mon père me donnait depuis l'enfance…c'est…c'est dur d'être appelé princesse par une autre personne que mon père.

_ D'accord…je vais te trouver un autre surnom alors, mais ce sera le mien, et celui de personne d'autre…surtout pas de spacewalker ! dit-il en riant avec Clarke.

_ Passe-moi ton verre je vais nous en chercher encore, dit Clarke, elle lui prit son verre et partit vers la foule, revenant une minute après.

_ Jasper avait raison, je crois que je suis ivre !

Clarke et Bellamy n'arrêtaient pas de rire, sur tout et rien, il lui avait parlé de son enfance avec Octavia et des histoires qu'il inventait pour qu'elle s'endorme, Clarke s'était confié sur son amitié avec Wells et son adoration pour la médecine, rêvant toujours d'accompagner sa mère quand celle-ci s'occupait de personnes blessés, quand elle était devenue apprenti elle avait sauté de joie, Bellamy en avait ri.

_ Je t'aurai cru plus forte que cela Clarke Griffin, ria Bellamy en regardant Clarke se tenir la tête.

_ Je ne suis pas habituée à boire Bell, pas comme toi en tout cas !

_ Bell ? Seule O m'appelle comme ça !

_ Désolé c'est sorti tout seul, s'excusa Clarke en croyant qu'il le prenait mal.

_ Non je l'aime…surtout venant de toi, murmura Bellamy son visage près du sien.

Ils étaient éclairés par la lumière du feu, beaucoup des 100 dormait sur le sol ou continuait de boire sans penser au mal de tête qu'ils auront le lendemain. Bellamy et Clarke ne bougeaient pas leur visage, ils se rapprochaient petit à petit sans même s'en rendre compte, tellement ils étaient absorbés dans le regard de l'autre. Clarke se mordit les lèvres faisant sourire Bellamy qui avec une de ses mains caressa son visage avec le plus de douceur possible, son pouce dessina le contour de ses lèvres roses, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes…sans se préoccuper de la foule autour d'eux, ils étaient cachés par la tente, personne ne viendraient les déranger.

Le baiser était doux, et sincère, ils posèrent leur front contre celui de l'autre avant de repartirent dans un nouveau baiser plus passionné et fougueux que le premier, leurs langues s'entremêlant, la main droite de Clarke se posa sur la nuque du jeune homme tandis que son autre main alla se faufiler dans sa chevelure brune et bouclé. Les mains de Bellamy se trouvaient de part et d'autres sur la taille de la jeune femme, il poussait son corps contre le sien et bientôt il se leva ses lèvres toujours accrochés à celles de Clarke, il la porta la laissant enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et entra dans sa tente. Octavia qui revenait de sa réunion avec Lincoln les aperçut et sourit à elle-même avant d'aller dans la tente qu'elle partageait avec Clarke pour dormir. Doucement, Bellamy posa Clarke sur son lit, caressant sa peau douce sous son haut, il le lui retira avant de s'attaquer à son soutien-gorge, il voulait plus que tout embrasser sa poitrine, son ventre, son cou où il la mordit. Leurs vêtements furent vite enlevés, bientôt ils étaient nue, chacun admira le corps de l'autre, Bellamy se plaça entre les cuisses de Clarke mais attendit après son autorisation, il ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette et espérait que le lendemain elle se souviendrait de cette nuit avec lui.

Clarke remarqua son arrêt et se préparait à le questionne quand elle remarqua son regard, il attendait son accord, cela la fit sourire, il était vraiment un homme bon derrière sa carapace de leader rebelle. Elle hocha la tête et cambra son dos ce qu'il apprécia lâchant un grognement, elle l'embrassa et le sentit rentrer en elle…

Le lendemain matin, Clarke ouvrit les yeux difficilement à cause de la lumière du soleil qui passait à travers la tente, le camp était silencieux, il ne devait pas être plus de 8h du matin. EN sentant la poitrine d'une personne contre son dos, elle se mit sur le dos et tourna sa tête, elle ne fut pas surprise en découvrant le visage mal rasé de Bellamy, il avait l'air apaisé quand il dormait. Clarke sourit avant de remarquer qu'ils étaient nue tous les deux, c'est certainement pour cela qu'elle avait froid, doucement afin d'éviter de réveiller Bellamy, elle s'assit et chercha après un vêtement à mettre, elle attrapa une chemise de l'homme à côté d'elle et la mit. Après avoir enfilé sa chemise, elle se recoucha, posant sa tête sur le torse de Bellamy.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la nuit dernière, une magnifique nuit, elle sourit et se rendormit.


End file.
